


A Neighbourly Education - 1st Year

by Ack_Emma



Series: The Ineffable Neighbours [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AS IS HER RIGHT, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anathema also gives relationship advice, Anathema is Aziraphale’s older sister, And she absolutely takes the piss, At least it starts out that way, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is an old soul, College freshman Aziraphale, College | University Student Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is pretty well-adjusted, Developing Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Experienced older woman sexually educates innocent young man, F/M, Farm boy Aziraphale, First year university student Aziraphale, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Innocent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confession, Missionary Position, Or feelings with a little porn, Porn with Feelings, Probably because their relationship started from a cheesy porn fic and took on a life of its own, Produce giving as a courtship ritual, Seductive neighbour Crowley, That's the cheesy porn trope represented in this fic, They bang a lot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, it's mostly feelings, mentions of cunnilingus, smutty romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ack_Emma/pseuds/Ack_Emma
Summary: Sexy Antonia Crowley is educating her innocent neighbour Aziraphale through hands-on (her body) experience.Sweet farm boy Aziraphale fell in love with smart and seductive Antonia at first sight.  Can their arrangement become more than a neighbours-with-benefits tutorial?---A smutty, romantic sequel toBeing Neighbourly, just in time for Valentine's Day!  The fic is fully written and about 5k words, updates posted daily.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Neighbours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161452
Comments: 127
Kudos: 80
Collections: Ineffablexxx - Directors Cut





	1. Chapter 1

_ ONE WEEK LATER _

A knock at the door. Antonia answered it.

It was Aziraphale, earnest and cheerful. “Hello, Antonia! They’ve started picking apples at the farm, I brought you some.”

He held out a cutesy woven basket filled with shiny red apples. Antonia took it from him and arched a dark eyebrow skeptically.

“Apple season?”

Aziraphale nodded, smiling.

“You came by to give me apples?”

More nodding, more smiling, and he swayed a bit on the spot in an adorably pleased way.

Antonia set the basket aside. 

Sultry and amused, she declared, “I know why you came by, Aziraphale.” 

She reached out and hauled him inside by the belt. He squeaked with surprise but followed the momentum of the grab as it ended with Antonia’s arm around his waist and her lips crushed against his. As sudden as her advances had been, Aziraphale was already fully hard. Antonia noticed and smirked against his mouth.

“Like you said, you missed the ploughing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is **The Porn**. 👀

_OCTOBER_

Aziraphale walked through the front door and restrained the impulse to kiss Antonia. He grasped her by the upper arms instead, spun her around, and pressed her front against the nearest wall.

He took a wide stance behind her and dropped his trousers. They’d done this in particular in some of their previous encounters so Aziraphale knew time was of the essence and had sheathed himself before coming over.

Hiking her tight dress up to her hips, he pulled her sheer, skimpy knickers aside and pushed the blunt head of his cock in as far as it would go. She wasn't entirely ready for him so the penetration was a bit rough.

Antonia didn’t prefer to talk when they did it this way, she just gasped and cried out as he worked her open with his cock. Aziraphale tried to focus on servicing her properly, though the noises she made and the pure, overwhelming pleasure of fucking her tugged at his control.

He kept his rhythm as steady as he could, trying to use his entire length as Antonia had coached him. One over-enthusiastic jerk of his hips bumped her cheek sharply against the wall and Aziraphale smoothed a hand over her hair in apology, laid his palm against the surface to give her a soft place to rest.

Aziraphale was soon stimulated to the point that he wouldn't last much longer. He shortened his thrusts and came in closer, chest fully against Antonia’s back, so he could rock her whole body harder with the movement of his hips and bring a hand around to rub her clit.

“Did you think about this all day, Antonia?” he breathed in her ear. “I thought about you. I couldn't think about anything else.”

With a low moan Antonia clenched around him and leaned hard against the wall, working her hips through her climax and trying to stay upright at the same time. Aziraphale groaned as the extra tightness made it harder to hold himself back, to apply himself to making Antonia's orgasm as good as possible for her. As she gradually came down he slowed his cock and his hand to a stop and let her catch her breath.

Aziraphale couldn’t resist, he caressed her sides and kissed her neck as he waited. When Antonia raised her arms and folded them to brace herself against the wall he still checked, “are you ready?”

Seeing her nod he grasped her hips with both hands and pounded her roughly and selfishly, taking his orgasm as quickly as he could get it. Antonia made a second, intense noise as he came, enjoying his gratification, the force of his release.

Once Aziraphale was down to a few erratic, residual thrusts he pulled out, turned Antonia to face him and kissed her hungrily. Sweat made her hair stick to her neck, she was wobbly on her legs and she looked thoroughly wrecked. She was the avatar of desire and Aziraphale needed to be near her, couldn’t get enough of her.

Antonia threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. Aziraphale’s heart started to soar until he realized her knees were giving out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the relationship development and feelings! Heads up, there's no meaningful smut to speak of until the last chapter.

_ NOVEMBER _

It was the end of a long day, a long series of days. Still, as Aziraphale stood with his classmate outside the front door of his flat he nodded and gestured with enthusiasm. She smiled a lot and kept leaning forward as he talked about how proud he was of paper they’d just co-written. 

It had taken weeks of them discussing, debating, and analyzing, then hours crowded around Aziraphale’s small desk to produce the actual work. Half a dozen dinners eaten out of takeaway containers, at least. Rose had come and gone from his flat at all hours of the day as they fit collaboration time in between their classes and other responsibilities. They had applied themselves and were even finished a day early, which was a feat for someone who often got over-absorbed in what he was doing and lost track of time.

Aziraphale was probably over-absorbed in enumerating his favourite parts of their work, which is why he was caught so off guard when Rose closed the distance between them and kissed him.

He startled at the contact and she took his gasp of surprise as encouragement. She pressed her body against him and it took Aziraphale a long, flustered moment to separate them.

“Rose,” Aziraphale took her hand and squeezed it in what he hoped was a friendly-but-platonic way, and let his gaze dart around to avoid the plainly amorous look in her eyes. “I value you very much as a friend and fellow scholar- ”

At that exact moment, Antonia walked by. She gave Rose a very obvious once-over, wiggled her eyebrows at Aziraphale with a knowing smirk, and entered her flat without saying a word.

Aziraphale turned his head to follow Antonia with his eyes, mouth hanging open in dismay. It was a long walk down the corridor from the lifts. Antonia had almost certainly seen everything.

Rose registered that this was not going according to her plan and that waiting around would be wasting valuable running away time. “Well play me for a sucker! That bombed. Sorry, Aziraphale. I’ll, ah, I’ll see you in class.” She hurried off. 

Aziraphale took a tartan-edged handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth. He hovered outside his front door, pacing a bit with indecision and anxiety. He’d been so busy, he hadn't realized until now that it had been weeks since he’d seen Antonia. He’d begged off an invitation she made over a fortnight ago, became over-absorbed with school and hadn’t followed up with any contact since. How unfortunate that the next time they’d seen each other was during that particular moment. 

He was absolutely knackered. This awkward apology would probably be easier if he wasn't so tired.

Aziraphale settled himself and set his shoulders. He knocked on her door.

Antonia seemed a bit surprised to see him.

“I never knew I could have so many term papers due at the same time,” he ventured, with an uncertain smile.

Antonia stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to take that.

“Can we talk?” he asked. 

She let him in with an unreadable expression. It was unnerving but underneath it all, Aziraphale was brave.

“I meant to contact you and lost track of time as my deadlines piled up. I’m sorry about that.” He took her hand and looked down. “I missed you,” he told her fingers. The seconds passed and she didn't scoff or pull away so he looked up. “Can I kiss you?”

Antonia reacted with that surprised look again. She glanced at the front door, in the direction of his flat. 

Aziraphale smiled with some weariness and explained, “I wasn't aware Rose had in mind anything more than an academic partnership.” He looked at his feet. “I do hope she and I are still friends after that misunderstanding.”

Antonia didn't say anything in response but when he looked up again her expression seemed more open. Aziraphale tried again. “Can I kiss you?”

Antonia closed her eyes and tilted her face toward him, so Aziraphale cupped her cheek with his free hand and pressed his lips to hers softly, lingeringly. He felt some of his fatigue and mental burden lift as Antonia sighed and kissed him back.

After an unhurried moment Aziraphale pulled away and pressed his lips to her palm. “Do you want to tell me what you’ve been up to these past few weeks? Or do you want to hear about the last paper I’m working on?”

“Er. Okay,” she agreed, though she was a bit wild-eyed. “I’ll, er, pour us some wine. Shall I?”

She disappeared into the kitchen rather quickly and returned with two very full glasses of red.

“The last show at the gallery was a huge hit,” she babbled. Aziraphale settled comfortably onto the couch and held up an arm to invite her to lean against him. 

“Was this the one with the hidden aardvarks?” Aziraphale recalled.

Antonia gingerly leaned back. “The industry press loved it, and many of my regular collectors wanted a piece of the up-and-coming artist’s early work for their collections. The show did so well I can buy that vintage car I’ve had my eye on forever.”

“I’d love you to give me a long ride!” Aziraphale remarked excitedly. 

Lips twitching, Antonia relaxed entirely against him. She told him all about the Bentley she’d been saving for as they drank their wine and he idly ran his fingers through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_DECEMBER_

A few dainty flakes of snow floated through the air, making a pretty scene. Aziraphale walked along the pavement, rather deep in thought. He and Antonia had resumed getting together, and these days they would usually drink wine and chat for a while afterwards. Sometimes even before. Aziraphale needed to say something to Antonia about what he wanted but he was nervous. He’d practiced at home several times, for all the good that had done him.

He thought he saw his chance when he arrived at the front driveway of his block of flats; it was just as Antonia stepped out of a sleek automobile, long legs first. When the snowflakes landed on her shoulders, her hair, they glinted like tiny stars. The sky was even notably gray. Aziraphale remembered their first meeting, how she was as entrancing a vision then as she was now.

It took him a moment to notice she had exited the passenger side of the car and now stood waiting for the driver to emerge. 

When he did Aziraphale started back in surprise and his heart sank.

The driver was handsome, in a Hollywood Leading Man sort of way. His dark hair was stylishly cut and he moved with such confidence as he strode around the car toward Antonia. He wore a dove-gray, made-to-measure cashmere suit so gorgeous that Aziraphale involuntarily shriveled up inside.

“Thanks for the lift,” Antonia said to the driver.

“I haven’t got anything on for the rest of the night,” Tall Dark and Handsome grinned at her.

Antonia lifted her eyebrows at him but otherwise didn’t respond.

“You could invite me inside,” Statuesque Greek God suggested as he leaned further into her space.

“We’re just work now, Gabe.”

Gabe took her hand and bowed just a little to kiss it. Aziraphale’s face fell at the sight. “I wish you would change your mind.” Gabe’s voice was low and seductive in a way Aziraphale didn’t think he could ever manage. 

Antonia smiled and laughed. She and Gabe were so stylish and attractive together they looked like a luxury car advert. Aziraphale gave them a wide berth and hurried into the foyer. As he waited for the lift he stared at the ceiling and tried to control the painful twisting in his gut.

So much for practicing what he wanted to say. 

“Hello, Aziraphale.”

Antonia appeared beside him to wait for the lift, as well. Aziraphale glanced around the foyer and saw she was alone.

“H-hello,” he swallowed with difficulty. “Antonia.”

An empty lift arrived at the ground floor and they stepped inside, him after her. The doors closed. Half a minute passed. The lift stopped at the ninth floor and the doors opened, and for a long moment no one stepped out. 

Then Aziraphale’s back slammed against the wall opposite the lift. Antonia’s hands were clutching his lapels and their two very busy tongues somehow found space to move within the very tight clinch they were in. Antonia’s legs entwined around him with almost supernatural flexibility and Aziraphale was pleased to use both hands to lift her by her shapely arse. 

They fumbled down the hallway, shamelessly refusing to disengage and perambulate in a more efficient manner. Faces still locked together, Antonia dug a blind hand around her handbag and ended up dropping the bag entirely.

“Here,” Aziraphale gasped. “I have mine.” He fished his key out of a pocket and managed to push open his front door so they could stumble inside.

There weren’t many choices in the tiny flat, so they fell into the bed. Aziraphale pressed his erection against her inner thigh and rocked uninhibitedly against her.

“Antonia,” he pled. He guessed his chance to say it was now. “I want you to have dinner with me.”

Antonia gave him a look of disbelief. “You _wot_? You want dinner _now_?” She pulled him even closer by the hip to emphasize that perhaps he had more urgent priorities at the moment.

Aziraphale grasped her breasts with both hands and nipped playfully at her neck. “I- I want you to have dinner with me _after_.”

Antonia threw her head back and gave a bark of amusement. “All right,” she agreed. “I suppose we’ll be quite peckish _after_.” She pushed Aziraphale onto his back and slithered on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_CHRISTMAS EVE_

Antonia opened her front door and noticed a light thump at her feet. A gift had been leaning against the door and had tipped over as she was leaving for her family Christmas visit. Antonia put down her small weekend bag and picked up the present.

It was obviously a book and very carefully wrapped. In neat, copperplate handwriting she’d never believe belonged to any other 18-year-old except Aziraphale, the tag included a note: “I’ve been saving this for a special occasion. Perhaps I could read this to you when I get back from the farm.”

Antonia unwrapped the gift. It was a volume of love poetry.


	6. Chapter 6

_ LATE JANUARY _

In the new year they gradually settled into a routine, where Aziraphale came over several times a week to shag her brains out and Antonia went to his once or twice to eat dinner. They attended a number of art fairs and several readings that especially interested Aziraphale. There were a few raised eyebrows when they were out together but their friends and colleagues generally minded their manners. People were welcoming and cordial to them and saved the snide, laughing, or lascivious remarks to make only behind their backs.

The pair celebrated Aziraphale’s 19th birthday in his requested fashion, which was for him to kneel at the foot of Antonia’s bed and eat her out for a long and delicious hour, periodically jerking himself off when she became particularly vocal about the experience.

Antonia seemed very comfortable with their arrangement, though in their most emotionally intimate moments Aziraphale always sensed a measure of reserve in her, the subtlest undercurrent of skepticism.

During a period of notably clear weather Antonia drove them outside of the city to see the night sky. They flew down the narrow country roads, the heavy bass beat of  _ Queen _ thrumming from the Blaupunkt as Aziraphale intermittently clutched the dashboard or braced himself against the Bentley’s roof in alarm.

When he wasn’t fearing inconvenient collision or dismemberment he marveled at the diabolical grin lighting up Antonia’s face. Behind the wheel, with the open road ahead, he’d never seen her look so joyful, so unleashed. 

They stopped by an empty field, quiet and unlit once Antonia shut off the headlights. The two of them spent hours in that wide-open space, leaning against each other and staring up. You could see Orion and Auriga, and Antonia pointed out the fainter constellation of Monoceros, who looked like they were going to make a run for it. When they got too cold they huddled inside the Bentley, sharing a thermos of cocoa for warmth and a tin of shortbread Aziraphale had thought to bring. 

For long stretches of time the clouds of their breath were the only movement in the silence, the stillness. When they kissed under the endless canopy of stars Aziraphale had the most wonderful sense of eternity, vast and omnipresent, and imagined spending all of it with Antonia. 

Later in bed, when the lovers were fully warmed up and Aziraphale was lying naked and cozy in her arms, he tried to give voice to the sentiment. “This is the most perfect state of being I can conceive,” he murmured against her skin. 

“I’m very flattered.” Antonia sounded… wryly amused.

Aziraphale looked into her eyes as he kissed her fingertips. “Do you feel anything more than that?”

“Of course, of course,” she petted his hair and kissed his forehead.

No longer drowsy, Aziraphale propped himself on an elbow to look at her.

“Antonia,” he said gravely. “Our relationship…. You don’t take me very seriously, do you? You think this is some passing fancy, you think I’m just a kid.”

He expected her to deny it or tease that this was all just a good time, answers that would string him along and keep their arrangement going. Instead, she looked at him with such openness, such gentle understanding. 

“Aziraphale, this is a very exciting time in your life. Lots of discovering things, lots of changes.” She spoke quietly and carefully, as though he were delicate porcelain she needed to handle with kid gloves. She smiled patiently but it was tinged with a bit of resignation, bittersweetness.

If Aziraphale were being fair he’d be thankful she’d been so honest with him, so generous and supportive of him exploring his new autonomy and adulthood.

But hearts don’t work that way so her admission that she was basically just humouring his feelings blew a giant hole in his chest. Aziraphale pressed his lips into a thin line as the hurt welled up as moisture in his eyes. Distraught, he turned away, glanced back, then away again. Antonia hadn’t moved but with each passing heartbeat she seemed farther away and Aziraphale couldn't bear it. He stood up, put on his clothes, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

_FEBRUARY_

It was a painful week and a half of silence before Antonia sent him a text. 

_Can I see you this Friday? It’s Valentine’s Day._

In their time apart Aziraphale had submitted to the mortifying ordeal of asking his much older sister Anathema to visit, telling her everything, then asking for advice.

Both mystical and pragmatic, Anathema’s first comment was, “so that’s what was going on with your aura at Christmas. I expected you’d sleep around when you got to university, but this is something else entirely.”

Aziraphale set down his cup of tea so he wouldn't drop it in his shock and embarrassment. “FUCK.”

“So I gather, little brother,” Anathema smiled at him conspiratorially. As Aziraphale twisted in his distress she peered at him critically through her round glasses then sat back in her chair.

“She’s not wrong, you know.”

Aziraphale glared at her. “You are fantastically evil.”

Unfazed, Anathema placidly rearranged her wool skirts and reached for her cup. “Hear me out. Antonia’s what, 34? She’s a lot older than you. From the way you describe her she’s seen some things, lived some things. Maybe even done a few times the dance you’re doing with her right now.”

Aziraphale shut his mouth a bit petulantly at that but couldn’t quite swallow his protestations. “Best not to speculate.”

“Don’t be so tetchy. All the stuff she’s teaching you, she had to have learned it, and how to teach it, somewhere.”

Anathema sipped her tea and let Aziraphale mentally digest the logic. When it looked like he had reconciled the information to a reasonable degree she continued.

“Antonia probably has a good idea of the events and influences in early adulthood and how that part of life is likely to play out. For anybody your age. She probably likes you just fine but she knows a few things by now and is just being practical.”

A coldness began to seep down into Aziraphale as he listened to this. 

Before all the hope could fade from Aziraphale’s eyes Anathema grabbed his hand to steady him. “Hey. She knows some things about life but she’s just getting to know _you_.” Her compassionate expression shifted back into the familiar, needling one. “In the non-biblical sense, anyway. Sounds like you two covered _that_ ground pretty quickly.”

Dignity in tatters, Aziraphale tried for the moral high ground. “Anathema,” he huffed, “there really is no need for that kind of language.”

“Did you know your eyes blaze when you get angry? Use that on her in the bedroom.”

Aziraphale primly picked up a biscuit and shoved it in his mouth to avoid digging himself into an even deeper hole than he already had.

“As I was saying, she’s still getting to know _you_. She doesn’t know yet how steady and constant you are. That you find things you love and devote yourself to them forever. People, too.”

Aziraphale stilled as he considered the point Anathema was making. 

“Does it matter, at the beginning of your relationship, if she doesn’t believe it’s going to last? Be with her, with an open heart, and share your life with her in every way you can. If your feelings for her are as serious as you say they are, you’ll convince her of it by showing her. Put in the time, show up unfailingly and let her _see_ that you’re not going anywhere.”

As she spoke Aziraphale began to brighten, started to wiggle and smile with his usual cheerful optimism. He envisioned Antonia growing to trust in their relationship over time and someday believing the depth and sincerity of how he felt about her.

Standing up, Aziraphale hugged Anathema very gratefully and gushed with relief.

“Oh, thank- Oh, thank you. It's been weighing on me.”

Anathema grinned. “Oh, don’t bother thanking me. I’m gonna tell the filthy story of how you two met at your wedding.”

Aziraphale immediately wore his That’s Not Funny face. Anathema gathered up her book bag, enjoyed Aziraphale’s outrage for another moment then laughed her way out the door.

_Of course. What time shall I come over?_

Aziraphale turned up promptly at five o’clock. He smiled tentatively when Antonia opened the door for him. She took in his pressed button-down and neatly-combed hair and smiled tentatively back.

Her hair was loose, except for a single, decorative plait. For all that Aziraphale loved her beautiful angularity, this made her seem softer, somehow. Like forgiveness.

He hesitated just inside the flat and fiddled with the box he was holding in his hands. “I’m sorry for storming off like that the other night.”

“Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me,” Antonia tried to joke. “First offence and everything.”

Aziraphale cautiously closed the distance between them and hugged her. Cheek pressed against her hair he told her, “I want to be with you Antonia.”

She tilted her head back to study him. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what she saw when she looked at him in that moment, but he was sure of what he knew about himself.

“If it takes time to show I’m devoted to you, I’ve got time.”

Aziraphale learned that night that make-up sex is pretty incredible. It was two mornings later before they were both upright for a meaningful amount of time and he remembered to give Antonia her Valentine’s Day gift.


	8. Chapter 8

_MARCH_

Aziraphale closed his eyes and inhaled the air just above his food. He was the picture of blissful anticipation as he savoured the aroma of the dinner he had just thoroughly ogled. Antonia looked around the dining room, indulgent and only mildly embarrassed by her date’s very demonstrative enthusiasm.

They had a regular sushi restaurant now. The chefs loved Aziraphale and his attempts to converse in Japanese. He always effusively praised any of the food served and his precise, impeccable manners seemed perfectly in place there.

When he’d completed his sushi appreciation ritual Aziraphale turned his attention to Antonia. 

“How was your day?”

“Talked to my brother Hastur. I have no idea how he’s doing, the Erics were screaming in the background the entire time. Little agents of chaos,” Antonia said, more than a little proudly.

“Those are the triplets? All named Eric?”

“Officially Eric-Paul, Eric-Adey, and Eric-Efa. They’re perfectly identical, you can really only tell them apart by their reactions to things.”

“Oh?”

“Only one’s been bitten by a dog, only one likes avocado, and only one thinks Hastur’s jokes are funny.”

Aziraphale was absolutely tickled by that and asked to see photos. Antonia had quite a number of them, plus video of the time she’d convinced all three to ride their tricycles inside Hastur and Ligur’s house. She took her status as Favourite Aunt very seriously and knew all the latest noisy, flashing, small component, “some assembly required” toys on the market for their age group.

They drank too much saké at dinner and were weaving a bit on the walk home.

Passing a construction site, Aziraphale wanted to stop and look through the fencing at the project.

“We just finished an expansion at the farm this summer. I learned quite a lot about infra- in-infrastruc- infrastruc- the frame they build things on and also about plumbing. Hands-on experience, too. I laid a ton of pipe just before coming,” he gestured vaguely in the direction of their block of flats.

“Did you, now?” Antonia struggled to keep a straight face. “That sounds fun.”

It was chilly, and a bit damp, so they opted to take a bus the rest of the way. Sitting on the top deck, Aziraphale went on about the Schubert string quartet they would hear performed next week, humming his favourite bits and moving his hands to the tempo. Antonia reclined in improbable angles on the seat beside him and observed him with the slightest smile.

Aziraphale finally noticed her studying him. “You are up to no good,” he teased.

She ran a hand through his hair and curved her mouth to suppress a laugh. “It’s nothing, angel. Just, whenever we pass a streetlight,” she slurred endearingly, “it looks like you have a halo.”


	9. Chapter 9

_APRIL_

Aziraphale took a full day and night to say a very protracted goodbye to Antonia before he went back to the farm for his Easter term break. She’d been asleep and tangled up in the extensively-smeared bedclothes when he left. One sizable damp spot made him blush just to look at it.

He’d invited Antonia to come with him, showed her pictures of the farm, described the cherry trees that would be in bloom, the calves and lambs that would be born and the potato planting that happened at this time of year. Aziraphale talked about the roast dinner they’d have, promised her all the chocolate eggs she could eat, told stories about his family and the friends who came around at Easter. 

Antonia listened attentively to everything he said but made all sorts of elongated, non-word sounds when he asked her to join him, and her smile was too wide when she offered her excuses that things at the gallery were just too busy.

Aziraphale let it go, for the most part. But one quiet afternoon by the fire, as Antonia held his head in her lap and carded her fingers through his hair, he told her, “they’ll keep asking questions, you know. My family.”

Antonia raised her dark brows and her golden eyes regarded him with amused curiosity.

“If I keep turning up at the holidays, each time happier than they’ve ever seen me. They’re going to want to meet you and get to know you, understandably.”

“And what shall I tell them, when they ask how I make you so happy?” Antonia laughed. Just so he was entirely clear on what she meant, she tongued a wiry, kinked brown hair out of her mouth and showed it to him teasingly.

Aziraphale didn’t laugh, he just pulled her closer so he could kiss her thoroughly.

That interrupted their worded conversation for a good half hour, as they instead exchanged tactile communiqués, moans in a variety of pitches and wet breath panted into each other’s mouths.

When they were settled in front of the fireplace again it was Aziraphale who was picking coarse, curly hair out of his mouth while Antonia smugly rested her head on his chest.

Ignoring her self-satisfied smirk, he proclaimed a bit defensively, “there are a good many other ways that you make me happy, not just that."

He looked down at her and his gaze softened. “They’ll adore you, you know. And welcome you into our lives. When you’re ready.”

He’d bought two rail tickets, just in case she changed her mind about accompanying him. She hadn’t.

Anathema picked him up at the railway station. Seeing him alone, she gave him a fortifying smile and threw a reassuring arm around him.

“Buck up, little brother,” she said, as she walked him to the car. “We’ll pick her the most romantic basket of kale and rocket she’s ever seen.”


	10. Chapter 10

_MAY_

On a sunny, spring day Antonia took Aziraphale for a walk through St. James’s Park.

Aziraphale thought they made a striking pair, him in his oatmeal jumper, Antonia in a dark jacket and even darker sunglasses, and the lush greenery of the park all around them. In her snakeskin boots she was an inch taller than him, the slight physical change when he held her hand kept him on his toes in the most delightful way.

They found a bench by the pond and threw bread at the ducks. Aziraphale had impressively good aim.

“Why d’ya keep bonking that big drake on the head?” Antonia asked.

“He’s such a bully!” Aziraphale complained. “Look at him, muscling the little ones out of the way to get all the bread.” 

“Bastard. I’ll teach that scruffy-looking devil a lesson.” Antonia glared at it while Aziraphale watched and laughed at her. 

“Really, now, my dear, what’s that- ”

Antonia narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

A child’s ball sailed through the air and hit the drake on the head, sinking the duck momentarily as it was stunned.

Antonia leaned back on the bench, quite pleased with herself. Mouth agape, Aziraphale watched a harried parent hold back a wailing child who wanted to retrieve the ball, while the duck bobbed angrily to the surface.

“Antonia, did you do that? How the hell did you just do that?”

“Magic, Aziraphale, magic.”

Aziraphale, at a loss for what action to take, looked back and forth with some distress between Antonia, the drake, and the wailing child. 

The drake was back to squabbling over crusts with the other ducks and a human chain armed with a hooked umbrella was pulling the ball back toward land.

“Look, everyone’s had a miraculous escape.” Aziraphale tried to look at her disapprovingly but her delight in the chaos was irresistible. 

“I suppose nobody’s killing anybody,” he grumbled.

“Come on, angel,” Antonia took his hand and pulled him to standing. “Let’s find some ice cream. My treat.”


	11. Chapter 11

_JUNE_

Exams were done and Aziraphale was packing to return to the farm for the summer. His family was struggling to bring in the harvest without him and truthfully, though he had a wonderful life going to school in London, he missed home quite a lot.

He felt sick, though. He didn’t want to pack. Something nagged at him; going off tomorrow didn’t feel right.

He let himself into Antonia’s flat and found her in her office, reviewing a stack of art portfolios. He watched quietly as she worked, appreciating her exaggerated facial expressions as she decided what she thought had merit, what she thought didn’t, and what she felt would advance the wider vision of the gallery itself. 

After a few minutes she put down the portfolio she was viewing and looked up at him. “I thought you were packing?”

Aziraphale sought what he thought he needed. He pulled Antonia into his arms and kissed her, lifting her a few inches off her feet to bring her to the bedroom. 

With the efficiency and practice of familiar lovers they quickly shed their clothing with only the briefest moments of separation. Aziraphale put on their protection then lay Antonia back onto the bed. She pulled him onto her and tilted her hips to take him as deeply as possible. 

Aziraphale kissed her urgently and rutted into her desperately, looking for comfort, trying to chase away his apprehension. Antonia rocked up to meet him, aroused by his intensity, how much passion he had for her. Aziraphale pressed his open mouth to her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, to kiss her or to devour her he wasn't sure, he vehemently wanted both. He held onto her tightly, needing more closeness, needing to be joined together even more than this.

When he looked at Antonia her golden eyes were fathomless and intent, like they held a secret, something only known and quietly shared between her and him. She accepted Aziraphale’s frantic need for her, forcefully grasped at him with her own want.

Antonia's fingers started to clutch at his sides, pressing white marks into his back as she tensed and tensed. She began to tremble and shake until she cried out, her mouth open and her cunt pulsing around him.

Still hugging Antonia tightly to him, Aziraphale fucked her through her orgasm and beyond as the wet, slapping sounds grew louder amid their moaning and panting. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave himself over to the frantic movement, the pursuit of more closeness, more Antonia, more- 

With a protracted grunt Aziraphale came hard, his bodily tension released with a series of short, deep thrusts. He pressed himself hard into Antonia, trying to will the physical pleasure of this moment into the balm he needed. It didn’t work. He didn’t feel any better. The pit in his stomach was still there and he was desperate to be rid of it. 

He raised himself to his elbows to look at Antonia, and brushed the sweaty hair from her face. Kissing her hard and staring into her eyes, he tried to give voice to the anxiety, fear, longing, and desire churning within him. “I love you, Antonia,” he gasped, “I love you.” Aziraphale hid his face in her neck and embraced her again. “Oh, I hope you know.”

Antonia crushed him to her and tipped them onto their sides. She held his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely, as though none of her passion for him had been spent in their furious coupling. “Aziraphale,” she breathed. “Of course. Of course I know.”

Aziraphale buried himself in Antonia’s arms and slowly the knot in his gut loosened and relief took its place.

A little while later Antonia wrapped herself in a black silk dressing gown and accompanied Aziraphale across the hallway. She lounged on his bed and kept him company as he packed. Aziraphale kept stopping to look at her, dark and coiled, fiery and beautiful. In his little flat of coziness and books, of soft beiges, blues, and browns, she somehow seemed not just at home but possibly the absolute, beating heart of it.

Antonia saw him off at the railway station this time, leaning comfortably against the side of the Bentley as she watched him go. Aziraphale left with a kiss and a promise that he’d come to visit before too long.

She felt vaguely adrift as she made her way back to their block of flats. Her home seemed empty and quiet with only her there, without even the expectation that Aziraphale would join her soon.

Antonia sprawled out on her couch and noticed the painting of the red-haired goddess with the blond cherub was now on the floor, propped carefully against the wall. In its place was a framed selfie of her and Aziraphale at St. James's Park. He was hugging her so joyfully in that photo, their smiles the product of laughter. She could even see the formerly-angry duck in the background.

Antonia considered it for a long moment. The edge of her mouth quirked as she decided that the new picture looked exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ I love these versions of the Ineffable Spouses so much and they really captured my imagination! Thank you for joining me on the journey of Antonia and Aziraphale's first year together. I hope it was as fun, romantic, and exciting for readers as it was for me (and the characters!)
> 
> I do have other scribblings for more sequels but the fics are far from fully-formed. I'd like to take the time to make the stories as good as I can. Please subscribe to the series if you'd like a notification when there's an update and thank you so much for reading, your kudos and comments, and your enthusiasm!


End file.
